


Bait and Switch (Обманка)

by pakadoge



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Стив - это Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Bait and Switch (Обманка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bait and Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554312) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



Bait and Switch (Обманка)

Сэм сделал ещё один круг, убедиться, что ситуация под контролем. Очередная я-хочу-править-миром идиотка-деспот сидела в наручниках, в фургоне Щита. Три искусственно выведенные ею модифицированные химеры, которые она выпустила в парке, не представляли опасности. Что-то в них было от кошек, что-то от гиен и что-то… на самом деле Сэм понятия не имел, гены какого животного заставляли их сиять ярко-фиолетовым, но был уверен, что это явно _не_ нормальное поведение кошек и гиен.  
К счастью, химеры оказались вовсе не такими агрессивными как надеялась их создательница. И как только Мстителям удалось выгнать их на солнышко у фонтана, химеры разлеглись на теплых камнях и теперь начисто игнорировали всё более и более недовольные и истеричные выкрики своей хозяйки.  
\- Можем мы оставить их себе? – проныл Клинт и запустил ещё одну стрелу-бумеранг в фонтан. Одна из химер, развалившись на спине, лениво потянулась за ней лапами. – Я буду кормить их и выгуливать, и не позволю калечить гражданских… Можем мы их оставить, сэр, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, и вишенка сверху?  
\- Нет, - твердо отрезал Коулсон. Сэм видел его, он стоял у фургона, недовольно скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за Клинтом.  
\- Я хочу эту, - заявила Наташа, она расслабленно уселась на землю рядом с фонтаном, игнорируя химеру в пяти футах от неё. Химера игнорировала её в ответ, разве что ухо повернула в сторону.  
\- Нет, - повторил Коулсон, но уже с меньшей уверенностью, и эта пауза сигнализировала о поражении.  
Наташа медленно перекатилась на бок. Химера краем глаза покосилась на неё, потом опустила голову на передние лапы, вздохнула и закрыла глаза.  
\- Я назову её Боудикка (1).  
\- Мы закончили здесь? Мы закончили, - сам себе ответил Сэм и быстренько вырубил комм, пока его не втянули в разборки.  
Он приземлился за периметром оцепления Щита, рядом с Тони, который сбрасывал свой костюм по сегменту за раз, они потом аккуратно самостоятельно укладывались в чемоданчик у его ног. Рядом стоял Зимний Солдат – с пустым, но спокойным лицом.  
Солдат уже несколько месяцев официально был частью команды. Но Сэм ещё не научился читать его. Вклад Солдата во всей этой заварушке с Гидрой в Щите был бесценным, и более чем достаточным, чтобы все поверили в его добрую волю, но Сэму хотелось бы узнать его получше, а не только стиль боя и позывной.  
\- Хей, Кэп, - приветствовал его Тони. – Где дети-шпионы? Хочу завтрак-после-битвы. Я подыхаю с голоду.  
\- Они пытаются уговорить Коулсона разрешить им забрать домой результаты эксперимента безумного ученого.  
\- Ну удачи им, чо уж, но помоги им боженька, если они приведут их в Башню… Пеппер вынесла вето на домашних животных. Ты покупаешь приют, потому что клетки малюсенькие и животные грустные и все внезапно начинают думать, что у тебя тут передержка. Хотя я всё равно не понял, чего в этом такого ужасного, на этом этаже Башни даже не было ничего важного. Тако? – предложил Тони. – Я говорю о том местечке в Фордхэме(2). БойБот (3) ты с нами?  
\- Не могу, - ответил Солдат, печатая что-то на телефоне. – У меня свидание.  
Тони заткнулся аж на целых три секунды.  
\- Ты. Идёшь на свидание.  
Солдат поднял голову и недоумённо моргнул, осознав, что и Сэм, и Тони пялятся на него.  
\- Да.  
\- С кем?  
\- С моим парнем.  
\- У тебя есть парень. У _тебя_ есть _парень_? – Тони выглядел так, будто врезался со всего маху в фонарный столб, а потом фонарный столб ожил и вручил ему подарок на день рождения.  
Солдат нахмурился.  
\- Это проблема?  
\- Эй, это не неодобрение на моем лице, это ошарашенность. Ошарашесть? Ошарашение? – Тони отмахнулся. – Я просто немножечко удивлён, нет необходимости делать эту штуку со своим лицом, когда твои брови встречаются с носом. Детали! Мне нужны подробности!  
\- Тони, - попытался было Сэм.  
Тони его проигнорировал.  
\- Твой парень тоже бывший советский убийца с промытыми мозгами?  
\- Нет, – Солдат перестал хмуриться – его телефон запиликал и он вернулся к печатанию.  
\- Да, думаю таких совпадений не бывает. Он морской пехотинец?  
\- Нет.  
\- Пожарный?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тренер по смешанным единоборствам?  
\- Он художник.  
\- Покажи фотку или все ты врёшь, - потребовал Тони.  
\- Тони, - мученически вздохнул Сэм, но Солдат уже протянул телефон. Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить его. Люди, которые пытались вырвать что-то из рук Солдата обычно оставались со сломанными пальцами. Само-собой это случалось с плохими парнями, которые хотели отобрать у Солдата оружие, но не было известно, как отреагирует Солдат на хватание в небоевой обстановке, а Сэм не хотел быть первым человеком, который это проверит.  
\- Это твой парень? – недоверчиво протянул Тони. – Он? Да быть не может.  
Брови Солдата снова двинулись на юг.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- «Почему нет»? _Посмотри_ на него – он же _милашка_!  
\- Да, - согласился Солдат, расслабляясь.  
Сэм прекратил притворятся, что ему не интересно и посмотрел через плечо Тони. Солдат любезно повернул телефон. На фотографии невысокий тощий светловолосый парень в клетчатой фланелевой рубашке лыбился в камеру, сложив тонкими пальцами знак мира.  
\- Когда мы его увидим? – нетерпеливо спросил Тони. – Сегодня? Можем мы увидеть его сейчас? Он любит тако?  
Солдат бросил на них оценивающий взгляд. Сэм изо всех сил постарался излучать дружелюбие и принятие и не показать, что он, как и Тони подыхает от любопытства.  
\- Да, - всё-таки сказал Солдат.  
\- «Да», он любит тако, или «да», мы сможем увидеть его сегодня?  
\- Да. – телефон Солдата снова звякнул. Он прочитал сообщение и добавил, - Он рядом. Встретит нас на месте.  
Солдат двинулся по улице, Тони и Сэм за ним. Тони задавал новый вопрос на каждом шагу.  
\- Как вы познакомились?  
\- Е-Дейт (4).  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Получается, ты еврей?  
Солдат пожал плечами.  
\- Это сложно.  
\- Та же фигня, - Тони протянул кулак, Солдат ответил на движение, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона. – Как долго вы встречаетесь?  
\- Пять месяцев.  
\- Пять месяцев! Ты должен был сказать мне! Это то, что мне нужно знать. Я думал, мы друзья!  
\- Не представляю, зачем бы тебе так думать, - таким серьезным тоном сказал Солдат, что Сэм заподозрил шутку.  
\- Это было больно, Айс-Ти. Я ранен и раздавлен. Если я спрошу тебя о сексуальной стороне ваших отношений ты вмажешь мне по лицу?  
\- Да.  
Тони прищурился, просчитывая варианты.  
\- Какой рукой?  
\- Парни, вы слышали это? – перебил их Сэм. До них донеслись сердитые вопли откуда-то дальше по улице. Он положил руку на щит, чтобы проверить его. И порадовался успокаивающему весу крыльев на спине. Крик нарастал, потом раздался грохот бьющейся посуды, будто кто-то уронил целый поднос стаканов. – Что это?  
Широченная блаженная улыбка проявилась на лице Солдата.  
\- Это Стив.  
\- Что? – не понял Сэм, но Солдат уже мчался в сторону шума.  
Разборки происходили прямо рядом с рестораном тако. Сэм как раз успел повернуть за угол и увидеть, как невысокий парень поднялся с тротуара и бросился на оппонента гораздо больше него по размеру, врезаясь плечом тому в колени. Сила рывка позволила ему свалить громилу, вокруг рассыпался мусор из бака и осколки разбившихся бутылок.  
Солдат нырнул в клубок тел и вздёрнул большого парня за воротник.  
\- Что он сделал? – спросил он у коротышки.  
\- Распускал руки, - ответил тот. Кровь текла у него из носа, но он не обращал на это внимания. Парень усмехнулся Солдату и внезапно Сэм его узнал. _Вот это вот Стив_?! – Подержишь его пока копы приедут?  
Солдат взял громилу за шею и ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся всё то время пока ехали полицейские, хоть мужик и пытался вырваться. Сэм нацепил на себя маску Капитана Америка и значительным голосом уверил свидетелей происшествия, что всё под контролем. Толпа рассосалась мгновенно после того, как драка завершилась. Ничто, даже участие в обычной потасовке трёх Мстителей, не увлекало избалованных ньюйоркцев надолго.  
После того, как полицейские запихали всё ещё возникающего мужика в машину и уехали, Солдат внимательно осмотрел Стива, задержался взглядом на кровавых потеках под носом, потом осторожно, но крепко его обнял. Сэм постарался не пялиться на Солдата, который добровольно инициировал ненасильственный физический контакт.  
\- Рёбра?  
\- Всё нормально, - Стив сильнее сжал Солдата прежде чем отпустить. – Что насчёт тебя? Ты пострадал?  
\- Ушиб колено. У тебя кровь.  
\- Дерьмо, - сморщился Стив, вытер ладонью кровь и недовольно посмотрел на грязную руку. Потом слегка помахал Сэму и Тони. Солдат залез в один из своих бесконечных карманов и сунул Стиву в руки влажную салфетку. - Хей, вы должно быть коллеги Баки. Рад познакомиться.  
\- Мы тоже, - сказал Тони. Хотя это был скорее вопрос, чем утверждение. – Кто такой, черт возьми, Баки?  
\- Я, - ровно сказал Солдат.  
Тони и Сэм обменялись взглядами. Стив вытер руки и выбросил салфетку.  
\- А мы можем тебя так называть? – спросил Сэм.  
Солдат пожал плечами.  
\- Конечно.  
\- …и… эй, ты должен был сказать, что ушиб колено, - сказал Сэм Солдату, когда они заходили в ресторанчик… сказал _Баки_ и вот _это_ было странно. – Мы могли тебя подбросить.  
\- Заживёт, - совершенно равнодушно ответил Баки.  
\- Вам, парни, не стоит так полагаться на поддержку с воздуха, - заявил Стив, изучая меню. – В вашей команде так много летающих, что от этого страдают те, кто на земле.  
\- Прошу прощения? – возмутился Тони.  
\- Вы почти упустили третью химеру, когда она ушла под деревья, потому что Железный человек и Капитан Америка были в воздухе, Хоукай и Солдат на возвышенности, как снайперы. Если бы не Чёрная Вдова, химера прошла сквозь окружение Щита… Эй, Баки, ты когда-нибудь пробовал моле (5)?  
\- Нет, ответил Баки. Он стоял слегка сбоку, вне очереди, спиной к стене… и к Стиву, заметил Сэм. Видимо, _ему_ он позволял находиться в слепом пятне. – Это вкусно?  
\- Ага, думаю, тебе понравится. Хочешь порцию моле и рубленую свинину?  
\- Да, - Баки выскользнул из очереди и пошёл занимать им место.  
\- Знаю, кажется, что всё это очень просто, - пробухтел Тони. – Но спасать мир на регулярной основе в общем-то довольно сложно и мы неплохо справляемся.  
\- Конечно! Все вы блестяще делаете то, что делаете, но не так хорошо, как могли бы. Вы сильны по отдельности, но никак не можете объединиться в команду… Привет, я хочу заказать один моле тако и один с рубленой свининой, - внезапно очень вежливо обратился Стив к кассиру.  
Сэму удалось отвлекать Тони разговорами о последней галерее, которую устроила Пеппер, пока они получали еду и занимали места. Баки выбрал место у кухни, сам он сел лицом к двери. Стив перелез через его колени на сидение в самом углу. Баки немного придвинулся к нему, движением, в котором, подумал Сэм, было тридцать процентов желания влюбленного быть ближе к своему парню и семьдесят процентов расчета телохранителя по блокировке возможных угроз.  
\- Ладненько, ты думаешь, мы плохи в наземной игре, - Тони сунул палец в соус на тарелке и едва не положил локоть в чашку с гуакамоле. – Давай, жги.  
\- Вам не нужны два летчика и два снайпера в команде из пяти человек. Костюм Железного человека - это ходячий танк. Щит Капитана Америка – идеальное оружие ближнего боя. Хоукай и Зимний Солдат, оба – эксперты по рукопашной. Нет никаких причин избегать контакта. Вам нужно пересмотреть свой подход, прежде чем люди поймут закономерность и начнут устраивать разборки в тех местах, где бой на расстоянии невозможен, - Стив обмакнул кусочек своей маисовой лепешки в сметану и протянул Баки, тот молча сунул его в рот. – Каждый раз, когда у вас нет возможности вести бой в воздухе – вы оказываетесь в невыгодном положении. Баки рассказал мне, что произошло в канализации в прошлом августе.  
Сэм поморщился, вспоминая. Клинта тогда чуть не сожрала эта динозавро-крокодиловая фигня, а запах с костюма он не мог отстирать _несколько недель_.  
\- О, так ты слышал об этом? – хмыкнул Тони. – Ладно, муха (6), выкладывай. Что бы ты сделал?  
Стив тонко усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, - он смел всё с середины стола. – Для начала…  
Сэм забрал со стола свою тарелку с тако, чтобы она не мешала стремительно разворачивающейся на столе модели канализации из соломинок и пакетиков сахара. Стив передвинул соль и перец (Железный человек и Зимний Солдат) к решётке, в то время как обертка от соломинки (Чёрная вдова) двинулась на разведку, пластиковые нож и вилка (Хоукай и Капитан Америка) охраняли выходы. Тони оспаривал каждое сделанное движение, Стив отбивался, ставя под сомнения утверждения Тони и отстаивая свои собственные аргументы. Сэм ел тако и время от времени вставлял свои две копейки, если ему удавалось сказать хоть слово.  
Просто Сэм отвлекался на Баки. Тот никак не реагировал на спор, хотя, Сэм был уверен, слушал каждое слово. Таким расслабленным Сэм не видел его никогда, будто ссора Тони и Стива была всего лишь саундтреком к дзен-медитации.  
\- Ха, - в итоге сдался Тони в середине пятого повтора разбора боя. – Это имеет смысл.  
\- Ахха, - Стив откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся – всё напряжение моментально покинуло его тело. Потрясало, как быстро он снова стал выглядеть безобидным задротом. Сэм мог бы и обмануться, но он видел, как Стив отстаивал свои мысли перед Тони, не сдвинувшись ни на йоту, и видел засохшую кровь у него под носом.  
\- Ты сказал - он художник, - возмутился Тони.  
\- Ага, - ответил Баки. – А ещё у него докторская степень по истории, по специальности: тактика и стратегия военного времени.  
\- Серьёзно, как вы двое встретились? – полюбопытствовал Тони.  
\- Я спас его от грабителя, - с серьезно миной ответил Стив.  
Тони вылупился.  
\- Четно говоря, я не понимаю, наёбываете ли вы меня сейчас или говорите правду.  
\- Я знаю, - безмятежно ответил Баки.  
\- Эй, Стив, нужна работа? – спросил Сэм, потому что в отличие от других людей правильно расставляет приоритеты и действует быстро.  
\- У меня уже есть работа.  
\- Ой, да ладно! Не говори, что ты тут блеснул своей аналитикой и не подумал об этом, - фыркнул Тони.  
\- Как насчет фриланса? – настаивал Сэм. – Ты можешь нас консультировать, быть нашими глазами на миссиях…  
\- Твой Баки-бу-бу будет в большей безопасности, - влез Тони.  
Стив пристально посмотрел на него, потом обернулся к Баки.  
\- Теперь понимаю, что ты имел в виду.  
\- Буду считать это комплиментом, - ухмыльнулся Тони.  
\- Ага… Ладно, обсудим условия. Но сначала чуррос (7). Хочешь чуррос? – Стив спросил Баки, тот кивнул в ответ.  
\- Я могу… - начал было он, но Стив уже перелез через него.  
\- Я возьму, - он наклонился и поцеловал Баки в макушку – ему не пришлось слишком сильно наклоняться. – Отдохни побереги колено.  
Тони проводил Стива взглядом, потом повернулся к Баки и сказал:  
\- Так, ладненько… Я понял. Он не так прост, а?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, дружок, - ответил Баки и спёр недоеденный тако с тарелки Тони.

1 - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%B0  
2 - район в Нью-Йорке  
3 - BattleBot – серия передач о битвах роботов на Дискавери  
4 - Jewish Dating and Jewish Singles @ Jdate – сайт знакомств исключительно для евреев.  
5 – соус - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5_(%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81)  
6 – В оригинале bantamweight – в боксе – легчайший вес. «Вес мухи» – наилегчайший вес. Так что тут ошибка, но Тони дразнит Стива и я решила, что подойдет.  
7 - сладкая обжаренная выпечка из заварного теста

Intelligence Leak (Размягчение мозгов)

\- Ваш анализ влияния Сунь Биня на битву при Малине* – великолепен.  
Стив удивленно моргнул.  
\- Вы читали мою диссертацию?  
\- И все изданные статьи по теме. Ранние работы труднее отыскать, поскольку университет практически не ведет учета и не хранит студенческие записи, но мы отправили запрос вашим профессорам. Я оптимист и полагаю кто-нибудь из них мог сохранить эти работы, - на лице Коулсона медленно начал проявляться ужас человека, осознавшего вдруг что он говорит то, что говорить не следует, но который не в состоянии заткнуться.  
\- Ух ты… Это… Очень тщательная проверка.  
\- Стив, - вмешался Баки. – Можешь принести мне кофе?  
\- Конечно, Бак, какой?  
Баки прищурился на меню.  
\- Мокко со взбитыми сливками.  
\- Сейчас всё будет.  
Как только Стив отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы их не видеть, Коулсон медленно склонился над столом, пока не уперся лбом в столешницу. Он несколько раз стукнулся головой, загремев чашками.  
Баки пару секунд посмотрел на это, потом протянул руку и осторожно похлопал Коулсона по плечу.  
\- Спасибо, сержант Барнс, - приглушённо промямлил тот в стол.  
\- Без проблем.  
Они ещё пару минут посидели в тишине, Коулсон, похоже, не собирался прерывать свой приступ самобичевания.  
\- Я могу достать копии работ Стива, - предложил Баки и Коулсон резко выпрямился, оторвав свой лоб от стола в отчётливым липким звуком. – Если хочешь…  
\- Я хочу их! - взгляд Коулсона метнулся к возвращающемуся Стиву, который сосредоточил всё своё внимание на большом стакане мокко со взбитыми сливками и радужной посыпкой. – Сержант, _пожалуйста_ , не дайте мне заговорить. Вырубите, если будет необходимо.  
\- Спроси его об операции Мясной Фарш во Второй Мировой**, и ты слова не сможешь вставить следующие пару часов.  
« _Спасибо_ ,» - беззвучно проартикулировал Коулсон, когда Стив уселся за столик.

*Сунь Бинь - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%BD%D1%8C_%D0%91%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C  
** Операция «Мясной фарш» - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%C2%AB%D0%9C%D1%8F%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D1%84%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%88%C2%BB

Trojan Horse (Троянский конь)

\- Что, - сказал Баки и открыл глаза.  
Он был в машине скорой помощи, но она стояла на месте – двигатель молчал. Он лежал на кушетке, но не был подключен ни к аппаратам, ни к капельницам. Уилсон и Романова сидели по обеим сторонам кушетки, в руках у них были игральные карты. Судя по картам, которые лежали у Баки на груди, они использовали его в качестве игрального стола.  
\- Хей, мужик, рад что ты снова с нами. Есть трёшки? – спросил Уилсон у Романовой и, когда та покачала головой, тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Что, - повторил Баки. Тело было тяжёлым, реакции замедленными, и, хоть он не мог вспомнить, что произошло, ощущения были слишком знакомыми и он начал раздражаться, а не паниковать. Он _ненавидел_ просыпаться после усыпления. Ну, похоже, не всё так уж плохо, раз товарищи по команде рядом и не слишком обеспокоены. Миссия, должно быть, завершилась нормально.  
Он не помнил, что это была за миссия. Он помнил, что собирался на работу. Он помнил…  
Баки резко сел, карты слетели с его груди.  
\- Стив?  
\- Прямо вон там, - Уилсон указал на, как Баки всё ещё казалось, размытое пятно прямо напротив открытых дверей скорой помощи. – Он даёт показания. Парамедики его проверили – всё нормально, ничего страшнее поцарапанных локтей.  
Сердцебиение Баки замедлилось, но удар паники сослужил свою службу, он выжег большую часть наркотика. Он прищурился сильнее и мир обрёл фокус.  
Они находились на крошечной парковке у здания, где он работал по вторникам и четвергам. Четыре полицейские машины с выключенными огнями заняли почти всю парковку. Стив стоял напротив, разговаривал с одной из женщин-полицейских, которая записывала его слова в маленький блокнот на пружинке. Выглядел он жутко – пот и грязь в волосах, одежда в синих и розовых пятнах от чернил, локти перевязаны, одна нога в носке, где ботинок – непонятно. На шее висела одна из детских масок, которую Баки мельком видел в коробке потерянных и найденных вещей с последнего Хэллоуина.  
Баки дважды коротко свистнул. Стив тут же поднял глаза и весь распрямился от облегчения, увидев, что Баки пришел в себя. Он широко улыбнулся и показал знаками: « _Я в порядке, оставайся на месте_ ».  
Баки нахмурился. Он не хотел оставаться на месте, он хотел пойти к Стиву, обвиться вокруг него, посмотреть, что у него с локтями, и чтобы макушка Стива уткнулась ему в подбородок. Но, очевидно, Стив знает о происходящем гораздо больше него, Баки видел, что тот в целости и сохранности, так что ему придётся подождать. Он вздохнул и ответил знаком согласия.  
« _Скоро буду_ », - ответил Стив и послал ему воздушный поцелуй.  
Баки вздохнул ещё тяжелее и послал воздушный поцелуй в ответ. Потом отвернулся, чтобы Стив не отвлекался на него.  
К сожалению, в результате он оказался лицом к лицу с Черной Вдовой и Капитаном Америка, которые наблюдали за ним с хищным ликованием детей, наткнувшихся на выходных в магазине на директора школы, покупающего шампунь от перхоти.  
\- Ух ты! – сказал Уилсон.  
\- Нет, - рефлекторно вырвалось у Баки. Улыбка Уилсона стала шире. Срочно нужно отвлечение. – Что случилось?  
\- Ты правда здесь работаешь? – спросила Романова, она никогда добровольно не выдаст информацию, если будет возможность её обменять.  
\- Частичная занятость.  
\- Но что ты _делаешь_? – спросил Уилсон, глядя на форму Баки. Тот автоматически проверил одежду на предмет подозрительных красных пятен. Гражданская одежда скрывала кровавые пятна гораздо хуже тактической формы. Одежда была целой, только грязной и помятой, с крошечными отверстиями на груди, похожими на следы от игл. Но камуфляжный рукав его левой руки был цел и по-прежнему отражал правую.  
\- Архивирование.  
\- Архивирование, - ровно повторил Уилсон.  
Баки любил это. Было что-то успокаивающее и приятное в том, чтобы взять пыльную грязную стопку документов, рассортировать их, разложить в необходимом порядке, подшить и сложить в коробки. Его терапевт посоветовала устроится на какую-нибудь несложную работу на полставки, чтобы интегрировать себя в гражданскую жизнь. И это хорошо работало, по крайне мере, уже два года он работал в этой небольшой некоммерческой адвокатской конторе, занимающейся жилищным строительством. Люди тут были добры к нему и нетребовательны, и не расстраивались, когда он просто кивал вместо приветствия и предпочитал обедать в одиночестве, в подсобке.  
Баки поднапрягся и попытался восстановить в памяти порядок действий сегодняшним утром. Одеться – форму он подготовил ещё вечером. Причесаться, почистить зубы. Прикрепить манжету и активировать покрытие, скрывающую левую руку. Налить воды Альпи, насыпать корма на завтрак. Съесть собственный завтрак. Вынуть из холодильника приготовленный контейнер с ланчем…  
Но он не вынул, не так ли…  
\- Я забыл свой ланч.  
\- Так Стив и сказал, - Уилсон собрал рассыпавшиеся карты и начал их тасовать, утрамбовав для начала колоду, стукнув пару раз о колено Баки. – Ты ему позвонил с работы и он заехал, привез тебе обед.  
Баки сосредоточенно нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить звонок, но всё, что было после того, как он вышел из дома, стёрлось из памяти. Он снова посмотрел на полицейские машины и заметил в одной из них наручники на заднем сидении.  
\- На меня напали, - предположил он.  
\- Близко, - ответила Романова. – В здание ворвались, но мишенью был не ты, твоя коллега.  
\- Она в порядке, - поторопился успокоить Баки Уилсон, поскольку тот собрался идти, пересчитывать милых людей с которыми работал. – Похищение почти удалось, но всё в порядке. Все благодаря вам, парни.  
\- Кто? – спросил Баки.  
\- Стейси Вандербильд. Её мать – сенатор. Они думают, поэтому она стала мишенью. Сыграешь? – Уилсон раскидал карты на троих, не дожидаясь ответа Баки.  
\- А вы почему здесь? – если бы это был созыв Мстителей, вместо копов снаружи шастали бы агенты Щита. И Старк отирался где-нибудь поблизости, а его, как правило, невозможно игнорировать. Он никогда не упускал шанса сунуть свой любопытный нос в личную жизнь Баки, поскольку ни из каких других источников получить информацию не мог. Баки был рад, что с самого начала им со Стивом удалось перетащить на свою сторону Джарвиса и мисс Потс.  
\- Нас Стив позвал. Он подумал, что тебе будет приятно увидеть знакомые лица, когда очнёшься.  
\- Мы твои милые, цивильные, абсолютно нормальные друзья, - добавила Романова, улыбаясь совершенно _не_ нормально. – Есть семёрки?  
Баки запустил семёрку пик ей в нос, радуясь, что мелкая моторика восстановилась. Отбиваясь от ответной атаки Романовой, он порадовался что и мышечный контроль восстановился в почти полной мере.  
Три коротких свиста привлеки его внимание. Баки повернулся и увидел, что со Стивом теперь разговаривает другой полицейский, мужчина, более крупный и пытающийся нависать. Стив непринужденно перекатился с пятки на носок и качнулся вперед, это вынудило полицейского отступить, чтобы Стив не ткнулся носом ему в грудь. Потом Стив заговорил знаками, не теряя зрительного контакта с полицейским и не переставая неискренне вежливо улыбаться.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Уилсон.  
Баки посмотрел на Стива, потом на сумку с уликами которой размахивал всё более раздражающийся полицейский.  
\- Они знают, что он использовал электрошокер и хотят его конфисковать.  
\- Это легально?  
\- Мне девяносто семь лет. Я понятия не имею о ваших новомодных законах. Я знаю, что у Стива есть тридцать секунд до ареста, - Баки выжидательно уставился на Уилсона.  
\- Использование влияния Капитана Америка в целях освобождения своего парня из под ареста является разбазариванием государственных ресурсов, - напыщенно заявил Уилсон, однако же поспешил к месту назревающего конфликта, прежде чем улыбка Стива превратилась из тонкой и неискренней в опасную. Романова скользнула следом, приняв расслабленную позу рядом с фургоном с уликами, чтобы иметь возможность, в случае чего, избавить полицейских от неудобных предметов.  
Баки напрягся и лег поудобнее, раз он остался в скорой один, ему придется вести наблюдение. Пальцы на ногах и руках среагировали нормально, значит действие наркотиков практически сошло на нет. Он резко поднял голову, среагировав на движение, но моментально расслабился, это был всего лишь один из сотрудников.  
\- Эй, - сказал Эрнандо, смущённо топчась у дверей скорой. Он выглядел гораздо более ошарашенным, чем обычно, но не бледным и покрытым холодным потом, так что он держался очень даже неплохо для штатского, который пережил свой первый опыт враждебного вторжения. – Так… Мы… ммм… Не стали наседать сразу всем скопом, но мы хотели сказать спасибо. Все мы…  
Эрнандо махнул рукой на группу людей, столпившихся у заградительной ленты. Некоторые из них, увидев, что Баки повернулся, заулыбались и помахали руками. Баки резко опустил голову.  
\- Я ничего не сделал, - сказал он.  
\- Ты не помнишь? Как только они вошли, ты встал у них на пути, прежде чем они успели схватить кого-либо. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь двигался с такой скоростью! А твой парень заставил всех бежать в другую сторону, так что, когда они добрались до нас, мы уже… ну… это он тебе потом сам расскажет. Суть в том, что они бы схватили Стейси сразу. Если бы не ты. Спасибо от всех нас.  
Баки сглотнул и кивнул. Он не привык получать благодарность от гражданского населения. Как правило, во время миссий людей эвакуировали с места событий и потом... маска и очки отпугивали людей. Он не знал ещё как реагировать на такое, но это ощущалось… хорошо. Возможно позже, он найдет правильные слова для этого теплого чувства. Пока достаточно знать - это хорошо.  
Его внимание привлекла неистово размахивающая руками и подпрыгивающая Стейси. Увидев, что привлекла его внимание, она подняла руку и Баки увидел, без всякого сомнения, нелегальный шокер Стива. Стейси радостно ухмыльнулась и подняла большой палец вверх. Баки ответил ей тем же. « _ОХАМУТАЙ ЕГО_ », - проговорила она, яростно тыкая в Стива пальцем и Баки _покраснел_.  
Эрнандо оглянулся через плечо на Стива и полицейских, потом зашептал:  
\- Слушай, могу я кое-что спросить? Я не хочу лезть не в свое дела… просто…  
Тишина затянулась и Баки стало не по себе.  
\- Просто что?  
\- Ты Бэтмен? – выпалил Эрнандо. – Потому что эти парни всадили в тебя… не знаю… штук пятьдесят дротиков, прежде чем ты свалился. А твой парень спёр ИБП из серверной и подключил батарею к дверям конференц-зала, чтобы каждого, кто схватится за ручку долбануло током… И.. если Бэтмен _реально_ существует… а он твой напарник… всё круто… но если нет, то, мне кажется, я должен позвонить в ФБР?  
\- Тебе не нужно звонить в ФБР, - сказал Баки.  
Эрнандо выдохнул и провел рукой по лбу, стирая выступивший пот.  
\- Окей, окей… ладно. Круто. Твой секрет в безопасности.  
\- Я не Бэтмен.  
\- Ага, точно, - Эрнандо похлопал его по плечу, неловко, но искренне. – Будь осторожней там.  
\- Быть осторожней где? – спросил Стив, стоя прямо позади него и Эрнандо подпрыгнул в воздух фута на два.  
\- Нигде! Ничего! Спасибо еще раз, Джеймс! – Эрнандо пятился назад с каждым словом. – Увидимся в следующий вторник!  
\- Увидимся, - ошеломлённо повторил Баки и Эрнандо резво покинул сцену.  
\- Хей, - тихо сказал Стив, он залез в скорую и ткнулся лбом в лоб Баки. Тот глубоко вздохнул. впитывая знакомый запах, позволяя им обоим успокоиться.  
\- Стив.  
\- Я в порядке, - Стив отстранился и критически осмотрел Баки, будто ему могло стать хуже в машине скорой помощи и в окружении боевых товарищей.  
У Баки были собственные приоритеты. Он положил ладонь на перевязанный локоть и изобразил бровями сильное беспокойство.  
Стив смущённо потер затылок и ответил:  
\- Нууу… так вышло что ползать по вентиляционным шахтам - плохая идея. В этом здании они достаточно вместительные… _почти_ … Но в них полно пыли и ржавых шурупов, и пауков. _Так много пауков_. Я расцарапал локти и почти словил приступ астмы прежде чем выбрался. В кино всё выглядит гораздо проще.  
\- Прививка от столбняка?  
\- Я делал в прошлом году, всё со мной нормально.  
Стив кивнул на Эрнандо, который вернулся в толпу за лентой и теперь что-то эмоционально обсуждал с другими айтишниками.  
\- О чём речь?  
\- Он думает - я Бэтмен, - Баки ткнул пальцем в маску, болтающуюся на шее Стива, тот с удивлением посмотрел вниз, похоже начисто забыв о ней.  
\- Я не знал, кто эти парни и зачем явились, поэтому не хотел, чтобы они увидели мое лицо, - Стив нацепил маску и сделал страшные глаза. – Вообще-то один из них спросил не Робин ли я. По-моему, он решил, что мне, не знаю… лет двенадцать.  
\- Что ты ответил?  
Стив отклонился немного назад и низким голосом пафосно произнёс:  
\- Я твой худший кошмар!  
Баки улыбнулся. Большинство людей не понимали, когда Баки улыбается, но Стив всегда видел.  
\- Он упал в обморок от страха?  
\- Ага, но я жахнул его шокером пока говорил. Так что, наверное, это не считается.  
\- Мой герой, - Баки потянулся и осторожно сплел их пальцы, стараясь не задеть ранки на костяшках. – Спасибо, что привез мой обед.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.  
Баки позволил глазам закрыться, он знал, что Стив посторожит за него и воспользовался моментом, чтобы оценить новый опыт. Приходить в сознание в окружении людей, кому мог доверять. Это было куда лучше, чем приходить в себя в одиночестве, в клинике Щита.  
\- Ой, стой, черт! – Стив хлопнул себя по лбу, сминая маску. – Твой обед!  
ХXX  
 **ОТЧЁТ ПО СТРАХОВОМУ СЛУЧАЮ**  
Куда:  
Старк Индастриз, Департамент по компенсации задолженностей  
 **Краткое резюме по инциденту:**  
Примечание: В интересах государственной безопасности отчёт был отредактирован. Пожалуйста, для получения более подробной информации отправьте запрос на phil.coulson@SHIELD.gov.

\----------------- около ------------- утра, несколько вооруженных злоумышленников, под руководством ----------------------------- , предприняли попытку незаконного проникновения в ------------------------------- , для осуществления захвата ---------------------------------- преследуя цель ------------------------------------ ------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------.  
В момент осуществления попытки захвата, в здании ------------------------------ находился------------------- ------------------------ (псевдоним ---------------- ------------------) и ------------------- ---------------------------- (вольнонаемный сотрудник -------------------------------------------------).  
В последовавшем противостоянии --------------------------------- ---------------------------------- был временно  
\----------------- ---------------------------. После того как ---------------------------- увидел ---------------------------- и  
\------------------------, --------------------------- ------------------ руководствуясь интересами гражданских лиц, принял решение ---------------------------------------- ------------------------- и начал ------------------------------------  
\---------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------. После -------------------- -------------------  
и перетащил ------------------------------------ в безопасное место, провел людей -------------------------------- в помещение ----------------------------------------, где организовал импровизированную оборону, в том числе ---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------  
\----------------, ------------------------------------ ----------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------- , -------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- подвел к --------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------, скрепки в сочетании с -------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- над --------------------------- -----------------------------------  
\------------------------- ---------------------------------- (применяемому извне).  
Предпринятые действия были в высшей степени эффективны, выведя из строя --------------------------  
\---------------------------- --------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ от ------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ до ------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------  
\------------------------------ ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------,  
в то время, как защищающиеся получили лишь незначительные травмы (------------------------ --------------------------- и растяжение голеностопного сустава).  
Тем не менее, предпринятые действия повлекли значительный материальный ущерб. Для возмещения которого, после оценки экспертами ---------------------------- так то -------------------------------- (фатальное повреждение строительных опор -------------------------------------- и ----------------------------- стен, вызванные -------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- , ------------------------ ---------------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------------. Была отдельно рассчитана мощность импровизированного взрывного устройства ----------------------. Информация о структурной целостности здания в Приложении С данного отчёта, см. вложения).  
 **СПИСОК ПРЕДМЕТОВ:**  
Большой конференц зал – стол (уничтожен)  
Большой конференц зал – маркерная доска (сломана)  
Большой конференц зал – проектор и экран (---------------------- и ----------------)  
Три (3) степлера  
Картридж RICOH MP C6003, цвет фуксия  
Картридж RICOH MP C6003, цвет голубой  
Два (2) рулона полиэтиленовой пищевой пленки  
Шесть (6) рулонов скотча  
Маска от костюма Черепашки-ниндзя, размер детский, 10-13.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------- (раздавлен)  
\-------------------------- (поврежден водой)  
\------------------------------------ (приварено к--------------------, подожжено и окончательно ------------------)  
Девять (9) вилок, четыре (4) столовых ножа, две (2) поварёшки  
Один (1) источник бесперебойного питания (ИБП) (изъяты аккумуляторы)  
Одна (1) упаковка для обедов с содержимым (испорчено)  
 **КОММЕНТАРИИ:**  
 _И ты туда же, Агент? Джарвис не хочет показать мне записи, ________ и _______ молчат как партизаны, а теперь и ты удалил все сочные подробности из отчёта? Моя собственная команда сговорилась против меня! С большим негодованием… пффф… тем не менее я удовлетворю большую часть претензий, но передайте ------------- я не собираюсь покупать ему обед, потому что он всё ещё должен мне тако! -ТС-_


End file.
